boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valiera Nelson
Major Valiera Nelson (née Quintana) (b. 16 August, 1995), also known as nightrage8521 on Instagram, is a female student at Tower Placement School and the younger sister of Will and older sister of Nicholas, Chris, and Saul Nelson. She is also the former love interest of Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick, and the current love interest of Charles. When she was young, she befriended Luke Norris and found an enemy in Preston Rumsworth. Nelson dated a few males who abused her, resulting in a general distrust of men, a factor which played into her ambiguously joining the Girl-Team and becoming a Major under Supreme Leader Emily Watson. She also developed a crush on Helen McKeen and became a rabid Instagram user. Throughout the course of the war, Nelson gathered to herself a posse, developed a love-hate relationship with Jamie Thompson, and began bonding with Blaise Parton and Miranda Patrick. She also spent a lot of time avoiding Charles, who had developed a huge crush on her, even though she had only ever treated him cordially, though she later addressed him with a far more aggressive approach. She also learned, somehow, that she was allegedly the sister of a girl named Summer Petersen, and tricked Petersen into showing her her hacking methods. At the beginning of eleventh grade, she saw Charles again and realized, much to her chagrin, that the two would be sharing classes again. Valiera Nelson fought in the Battle of GT-2 Base, murdering Corey Gonzalez and besting Petersen in a duel prior to revealing their familial relations. Around this time, her hatred for Charles reached its peak after he “followed” her into the womens' bathroom. In April, Nelson left Tower Placement School — and the Girl-Team cause — behind to acquire that which she needed to be successful in a university at Vurian Academy. Even though she had a grudge on him for the bathroom incident, she still bade Charles goodbye. She also dumped Parton and began dating Patrick in his stead, though she feared they would never marry. During the summer, she faced remorse from Charles and was reunited electronically with Luke Norris, her friend from a decade past. At the beginning of the following school year, Nelson returned to Tower Placement, and, to her utter chagrin, so did Charles and Norris, and apparently, Parton. Biography Early life Little is known about Valiera's background though it is known that she had an older brother, Will Nelson, and that her father (Mr. Quintana) left her and Will when they were young, as they lived with their stepfather in 2011. They are older than their siblings, Nicholas, Chris, and Saul. In first grade, she was described as being ornery, but also talented and witty. In this year she met a boy named Luke Norris, the two established, if not a close relationship, undoubtedly a cordial one. It is unknown where Nelson began her education, but while in sixth grade, she met Preston Rumsworth, who came to respect and possibly fear her, indicating that she may have always been intimidating and a bad person to have as an enemy. At some point prior to joining Instagram, Valiera learned that her Intelligence Quotient was at an outrageously high score of one hundred fifty-eight, claiming that she followed a stranger away from an area of the zoo where her parents were to speak with him privately as the family was visiting an undisclosed location in Africa. Junior high It was also rumored that she shot a seventh grader (either in 2006 or 2007) in the leg, having misaimed for his chest as she had intended the gunshot to be fatal. Jamie claimed to have seen Valiera laughing maniacally at the scene of the crime, which is certainly untrue as Jamie had no idea she existed at this point as the former was a toddler. Valiera was expelled for this act of violence. On at least two occasions, Valiera dated a male adolescent, who used, debased, or took advantage of her, resulting in a distrust for males (even for Charles, who would feel awful for antagonizing her, and Luke Norris, who would show her nothing but kindness). Provo High School Valiera went to Provo High School in tenth grade, where she somehow knew Helen McKeen, whom she developed a crush on. Over the summer of that year, Valiera began working at a daycare, as she loved children with a passion. It is unknown how she met Blaise Parton, but they began dating around this time. It is also known that she began using Instagram actively on 1 April, 2010, presumably joining shortly beforehand. Switching to Tower Placement School Meeting Miranda Patrick and Jamie Thompson Eventually, Valiera transferred to Tower Placement School for unknown reasons on 23 August, 2010, displeasing her as she would rather have stayed at Provo High. On her first day, she met Miranda Patrick during second period and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Nelson approved. Nevertheless, during her education at Tower Placement, Nelson did not really befriend other students, having an "inner circle" that consisted of Emily Watson and two or three unidentified males. Still, Watson is not mentioned as consistently hanging around with them. She also met Jamie Thompson, and while there was no confirmed enmity between the two, apart from Jamie thinking Valiera was an uncaring and generally indifferent person, they were not truly friends and never mentioned each other in conversations. It is also notable that Jamie did not know who Blaise Parton was. Valiera is also known to have "dabbled in sexual intercourse" according to Jamie, who also calls Valiera uncaring. Charles' mother has also suspected this. Winter of 2011 At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2011, she met Charles following a game to determine seating that she cleverly refused to participate in. While Charles developed an instant crush on her (much to the discontent of his parents and Steven Thompson when he found out), she was merely cordial towards him. At some point during the school year, Patrick followed Nelson into the bathroom. First School War Contributing to the Girl-Team In April, she gave Steven Thompson, who would become an enemy to her and ironically was Jamie's brother, a "terrifying look that withers plants". In the mix, Valiera joined the Girl-Team under her friend Emily Watson as the First School War began in May. Charles continued trying to appeal to Valiera. However, Steven noticed that their relationship was growing more distant but also that more enmity was forming, something also noticed by one of their teachers according to McKeen. Initially, Valiera showed up for class consistently, but as the term passed, she began attending class for the last twenty or so minutes and eventually every other session, sometimes even weekly and still for brief time periods. While the reason for this is unknown, Thompson speculated that she and Watson were conspiring during school hours, though Charles and a girl named Summer Petersen both found this to be unlikely. The victim and the hack Shortly after the failed abduction of Eegan Grover, Valiera encountered a student who insulted her, prompting her to retaliate and smash him into a wall. He was later seen holding ice against his cheek. Nerved by Petersen's expertise with technology, particularly with hacking, Nelson recommended two songs by band Insane Clown Posse to Summer Petersen (My Axe and The Joker's Wild) as a ruse to discover her social media habits to make Watson aware of her hacking methods. Beginning of 2012 At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2012, she saw Charles again and realized, much to her chagrin, that the two would be sharing classes again. Battle of GT-2 Base Valiera Nelson fought in the Battle of GT-2 Base, where an army of Girl-Team warriors were massed against those of the common foe, intending to seek out Blaise Parton and protect him. During the battle Valiera struck down Corey Gonzalez. She also bested Summer Petersen near the end of the battle. After defeating her, Valiera took Summer's blade and revealed that her biological father was Summer's father. She decided at last to leave Summer behind, as killing her was not worth the consequences upon her. The year continues At one point, Charles found Parton pinning Nelson against a wall and furiously challenged him to physical combat on the condition that he did not release Nelson. Parton reluctantly threw Nelson into Charles, leaving him to question if Nelson was losing her nerve. This was witnessed by Summer Petersen, unbeknownst to either of them. At another point shortly before this, Charles followed Nelson in the bathroom, according to Parton, though Charles claims he only put his foot in because he was nerved by her continually turning on the air blow dryer. Steven Thompson later confronted Valiera Nelson, who agitated him by changing the subject to Helen McKeen, who they were both in love with, and questioning the extent of his forgiveness. Their argument was witnessed by several students. Two days later, Nelson met Charles in the hallway and he led her outside, where they "shared their most sensitive moment at the time", something that Nelson was bored by. In Charles' visions Throughout the war, Valiera appeared to Charles in several dreams. In one of them, she offered him a second chance, her voice disembodied in a store that came under crossfire. In another, she was watching a movie with him, the scene was distorted because Charles was crying. Vurian Academy The following day, she switched schools from Tower Placement, leaving both Charles and Blaise very upset. Without either of their knowledge, she spent two months at Vurian Academy, where she became learned of Language Arts, either because she excelled in this field or was struggling. While there, the First Battle of Tower Placement saw the Girl-Team fleeing and agreeing to a peace treaty. How Nelson reacted to the death of Emily Watson at the hands of Summer Petersen is unknown, nor is when she learned of this. Summer of 2012 Dating Miranda Patrick and reunion with Luke Norris and Charles During the summer of 2012, Valiera began dating a lesbian, Miranda Patrick. As of Independence Day, she was quite unhappy with her lot. She and Patrick spent time on the playground sitting on the swings and taking photos of various flowers. She also began spending time with her eldest brother consistently. Nelson found it hard to consult with the rest of her family. In the mix, she also befriended a boy named Luke Norris online, who deeply admired her. In August, Nelson began following Charles on Instagram, after Norris reminded her about him. However, when she realized it was him, she became furious and threatened him, aggravating Norris in the process. When Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during the war, Nelson insisted that she was used to men using or debasing her in some way, filling Charles with understanding and confusing Norris, who Nelson knew was Charles' boyfriend. She still worked at a daycare at this point, a job she still enjoyed, as she affectionately took a photo of a small boy napping. Eventually, Valiera came to fear that, thanks to both of their families, she would never marry Miranda Patrick. Seventeenth birthday On 16 August, Nelson celebrated her birthday by driving to The Great Salt Lake Shorelands Preserve. In the night, she learned that Luke Norris had broken four bones in his torso, resulting in him being hospitalized. She also learned that Charles had come to visit him, bringing him one of his favorite foods, a huge tub of raisins to eat while he lied in bed, and comforted him. Nelson thought this was cute and acknowledged that it would take her a while to open up to Charles (she had initially said he was the type of person she would hate eternally). When asked, Norris explained that he had learned of her birth date through the description on her profile and that he had been fretting over not discharging in time to acknowledge her birthday had come around. End of summer A few days later, Valiera learned that Will apparently had a crush on a girl that he had kept secret from her and refused to identify upon being asked about it. In response, Valiera put on Instagram that she wanted Will's crush to stand up, angering Will and amusing Luke. Second School War Return to Tower Placement School Valiera returned from Vurian to Tower Placement at the beginning of the ensuing school year. Immediately upon entering the building, she met up with Miranda Patrick (as opposed to her posse from the last year), but then Charles encountered them. He recognized Patrick from photos, prompting Nelson to run for it. Charles later acknowledged that had he seen the front, not back, of Nelson's head, he would have been terrified and ran first. Nelson was apparently neck-in-neck with Patrick until lunch, as they were later seen by Charles a second time ascending a flight of stairs, to which Charles spoke to himself, not offensively. After first period, Nelson spoke with Patrick in the hallway. No words were exchanged; Charles simply smiled, though Nelson's back was probably turned. Nelson was also reunited with a friend, whom she called a homie. He may have been a member of her posse, which itself may have either not banded together yet or otherwise disbanded altogether over the summer. Apparently, she had completely cut off contact with Jamie Thompson, as the latter had no idea who Patrick was. Stalemate and joining Natalia Thornton On Friday, Nelson and Patrick encountered Luke Norris for the first time in person, along with Rose, Charles, Jamie, and a friend who loved weed and tripped on his skateboard. That night, Charles promised to give Nelson her space for awhile, a promise which Nelson was beyond grateful for. With Charles off her back, however, she was in a place where she hated people in general, apart from Patrick and possibly her brothers. When Charles did so much as glimpse at her, he could sense this at once. She even yelled at Norris for agreeing that people could be difficult to consort with. At this point, she was still smoking cigarettes and vape. Shortly afterwards, Nelson joined the Cavaliers of Thornton, forming an alliance with Natalia Thornton. It is unknown if she joined her of her own free will, as Thornton used her magic to enforce loyalty from several deadly members of the Girl-Team. Thornton may also have taken advantage of the phase Nelson was enduring to trap her in a bond of wavering loyalty, as the two had no previous relationship. During this time, Nelson continued attending Health, albeit under a different teacher, possibly as a result of continually skipping class. During second period, she went to Language Arts, during third, General Financial Lit, during fourth, Applied Math, during fifth, Applied Skills, sixth, US Government and Citizenship, seventh, Auto Learner Northstar, eighth, Botany, and during tenth period, she took Tutorial again. Attack at Seven Peaks Waterpark and aftermath Valiera followed the Cavaliers to Seven Peaks Waterpark during the skirmish there. She was briefly seen throttling a pedestrian, one of several victims Thornton intended to make an example of the Armies of Organa with. After the war, Valiera renounced the Girl-Team entirely following the fragmentation of the Cavalier offshoot. She would have become of age less than two months later. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Valiera was one of the individuals who accompanied Natalia Thornton to the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016, at which point she had already mended her relationship with Charles and was possibly even dating him. Empress Zira Miranda Grover had brought Anakin Organa, GTR-10, Helen McKeen, and Summer Petersen here in order to execute all three of the formers, only for Organa to escape and battle forces of the International Alliance. When the fleet emerged from hyperspace, the Cavaliers were forced to briefly band with the Armies of Organa as they too came under fire from Zira's navy. As part of the first squad, Nelson flew with Charles and Luke Norris. However, Zira's fleet soon overwhelmed them and Nelson's ship was snagged by the handle of a missile fin, which fell limply to the ground, in the chaos. As she fell, Nelson vowed to survive and promised to see Charles at the end of the battle while Charles continued to battle the International Alliance. It is unknown what became of her afterwards. Physical description Valiera Nelson was a strong, healthy, and fit teenager. She is estimably five and a half feet tall and her Body Mass Index is probably eighteen or nineteen. Valiera has pale skin, caramel-colored hair, and dark brown eyes. She has a piercing in the left side of her nose that heavily resembles the piercing on Summer Petersen's navel. She is known to find it adorable. Valiera wears indigo-colored shoes. When she was sixteen years of age, she also acquired a tattoo of her three brothers, designed like three small birds roosting on a tree branch, to show her unconditional love for them. According to Charles, Valiera's appearance appears to have changed slightly at age seventeen, as she looked even more terrifying than before and "had a piercing gaze like the Eye of Sauron". It is unknown how accurate this claim is. Apparently, Valiera's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. Charles was charmed by her at once, and it is possible that Miranda Patrick may have been as well. Luke Norris once acknowledged her low weight as "being the kind of stuff boys should like", though it should be noted that he was homosexual. Even Zachary's therapist agreed that Valiera was "pretty". Rose also stated that she was pretty in August of 2012. Personality and traits Valiera was strong, arrogant, intelligent, mysterious, and sophisticated, characteristics of an ideal ally to Emily Watson. Presenting a tough and independent exterior, Valiera was also slightly unhinged, which made her even harder to read but also left her prone to mood swings and vulgar jokes. She had a strong hatred for Steven Thompson, believing him to be a threat to the school, though she later gets over this. Valiera was also intelligent, she was able to avoid Charles for months when he was trying to encounter her deliberately. She has also admitted that she's "never been able to get into sports". Her mysterious facade is bolstered by her refusal to speak to individuals she does not already know, and by rarely showing any emotions at all, as she does not emotionally react to narrowly anything apart from Charles talking her ear off or anything she found disgusting. She speaks to no one that is not already close to her of her past or future. Still, while she is extremely sarcastic, she behaves like a free spirit. She has a vulgar sense of humor that is bolstered by her sarcasm, a trait that seems alleviated in her compared to Charles or seven-year-old Andrew Hendersen. According to her brother Will, she also enjoys pretending to be pregnant with a watermelon. Valiera has a curious love for vape, to the extent of posting videos of herself illegally partaking of drugs online, and used to use "Smoke Weed Everyday" as her catchphrase, though if she has a new one, what it is is unknown. She is known to bring cigarettes to school, which she likely shares with Blaise and Miranda. Valiera is also fond of Insane Clown Posse, as she recommended My Axe and The Joker's Wild to Summer Petersen as a ruse to discover her social media habits to make Watson aware of her hacking methods, which further alludes to her high intelligence and sinister nature. She is also fond of Desiigner and Marilyn Manson. Valiera also fears commitment, claiming that indifference is the best way to shield oneself from being hurt. She seems to view this as getting stuck in an organization, which explains why she is only somewhat loyal to the Girl-Team. This is why she has had several fallouts with males, coupled with them abusing, degrading, or using her in some way, makes her trust females much more than males. Valiera has even gone to far as to claim that men "simply don't work" for her. Despite her ruthlessness and apparent selfishness, Valiera was definitely not sadistic or parasitic. She shied away from acts of bullying and excessive cruelty, which may be why Blaise cornered her. She was also surprisingly empathetic. Indeed, it is likely that her mysterious nature and tough exterior are merely cover for her own insecurities. Valiera was known to be extremely fond of children, as she worked at a daycare and loved her brother Saul more passionately than anyone else she was seen conversing with, apart from Miranda. And in spite of Jamie calling her an uncaring individual, she is notably disturbed by the violence plaguing Tower Placement, though she deems it necessary, and she is also openly annoyed by power plants, claiming that "and to think, cars are blamed for the excessive pollution". Nothing is known about Valiera's taste in cuisine, apart from a strange addiction she has to Goldfish crackers and noodles. Charles once speculated that she found mutton and potatoes an ideal meal, however, this is unproven. Valiera's greatest strength is, arguably, her love for her siblings and for young children in general. It is unknown why she began dating Blaise. It's possible that she admired his ruthlessness or simply wanted to recover from a past traumatic relationship with a soft or womanizing adolescent (if so, his identity is a total mystery). Like Jay Organa, Valiera is known to be fond of watching sunsets and occasionally taking photos of them. Over the summer of 2012, she became a rabid photographer. Valiera was also not one to let bygones be bygones and had, at best, a spiteful streak towards those who harmed her or did her wrong in the past. This varied from questioning Steven Thompson being on good terms with Helen McKeen after she'd fought him (even though McKeen had defected and joined Thompson) to threatening to "fuck up" Charles just for talking to her. She has severe "trust issues" that build on to these tendencies. Valiera is also confirmed to be pansexual, or trans, as her phone's screensaver is a photo of her girlfriend (or likely, ex-girlfriend) and she is determined to win Helen McKeen's romantic affections. She is currently dating Charles and formerly dated another male, Blaise Parton, and a female she was obsessed with, Miranda Patrick. In a great many ways, Valiera Nelson embodies the idea that beauty comes in many shapes and sizes and has an ideal personality for a Girl-Team member, bearing pure intent but also being easily corrupted by Emily Watson's charisma. Her personality becomes increasingly detailed every time she appears in the story. Powers and abilities Valiera Nelson was a skillful laser sword duelist, fighting with a graceful one-handed style ironic to her complexity and arrogance. In spite of having a lack of visible muscle and actually looking quite soft, Valiera possessed a considerable level of strength, as shown when she lifted an entire table with her right hand with little effort. Valiera's great strength was also shown when she threw a member of the Boy-Team into a wall after he insulted her. The great strength of Valiera was also seen when she was able to prevent Blaise from cutting off her windpipe when he strangled her and pinned her against a wall, though she seemed incapable of forcing him to release her. It is also possible that Valiera was capable of killing a person or animal with powerful blows from her great strength alone, although this was only implied when she easily snapped the neck of a pedestrian at Seven Peaks. Based on this, the full extent of Valiera's superhuman strength, while never seen explicitly in the trilogy, most certainly makes her a force of nature in her own right. Valiera was also extremely logical and had a mind for tactical thinking, as she possessed an Intelligence Quotient of 158, this is no small feat. She may also be resourceful and skilled at leading. Valiera appears to possess an unbreakable spirit and though not above depression, she has never truly given up on anything. She's been shown to rise from pain and loss, such as child abuse and physical fights, even stronger than before. Her willpower may be what makes it so easy for her to conceal her emotions. Possessions One of Valiera's most valued possessions is her skateboard. It is notable, however, that she acquired a red car in 2012. She also has an orange laser sword. She also had a dark-colored backpack. Relationships Behind the scenes Inspiration D. Isaac Thomas based Valiera Nelson very loosely off a girl he had hurt at school and spent months traumatized by remorse, who shared Valiera's surname and shared Thomas' high ambitions and sophisticated and shortsighted nature as an adolescent (and possibly a love for Language Arts and several more means of similarities between Valiera and her maker). He appeared hell-bent on making amends, though the extent of his success is as of yet unclear. He later admitted to feeling a lot of respect and admiration for her wit, as he loves intellects in general, but also envy and distaste for her energy, though he appears to understand her a lot better now. Charles, on the other hand, had a crush on Valiera ever since he met her, something Thomas wanted to do so their relationship made more sense and because the trilogy didn't have time for "anything too complex for supporting characters". In addition, he never despised Valiera at all. However, Thomas has stated that if he were to remove any character from the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, it would be Valiera because he was uncomfortable with her resemblance to his real-life crush. He said he wished to at least have changed her surname, so as to not make it all too obvious. Portrayal in graphic novels Valiera's role in the books is entirely omitted from the graphic novels, save for a cameo of her. In this book, only a cameo of Valiera is seen during the Attack at Seven Peaks Waterpark where she is seen throttling a pedestrian to help make an example of the Cavaliers and is never identified. Mythological allegory Valiera Nelson parallels Ramona Flowers, a major character in . Both were teenagers who have been traumatized by past relationships (especially Blaise Parton for Nelson and Gideon Graves for Flowers) and distrust men in general as a result. This coupled with Charles following Nelson around (or at least as Nelson perceived it) and Lucas Lee following Flowers around (Lee never denied this). Like Nelson, Flowers is also a free spirit and presents a tough and independent exterior that makes her hard for people to read, especially Charles in Nelson's case and Scott Pilgrim in Flowers'. They were also athletic and slender and had brown eyes. But the difference is that Valiera has been used, debased, or taken advantage of on at least two occasions, whereas Ramona cheated on or used everyone she dated (though according to Scott, she's never been the "dumpee"). Valiera also draws a few parallels to Murtagh Morzansson from , both of them are extremely morally ambiguous due to a lifetime of suffering that has rendered them insecure and always on their toes, and slow to trust. Both of them are sarcastic as well, and they unexpectedly duel the protagonist (Eragon Bromsson and Summer Petersen). Both of them are revealed to be related to the latters, initially believed to be through blood but actually through adoption. Both of them reveal this during the climax of the second book ([https://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Eldest Eldest] and ''The Rise of the Serpent''). Both of them are slightly unhinged though actually very intelligent and generally considered to be strangely attractive by several people. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1995 births Category:Born in August Category:Females Category:Girl-Team majors Category:Half-orphans Category:Instagram users Category:Nelson family Category:Quintana family Category:Villains